The One with the Cheater
by MORTALPEEPFIGHT
Summary: ChanderxRachel 0
1. Chapter 1

**FRIENDS FanFic:RachelxChandler**

**Chapter 1**

Joey stood in his kitchen , pouring himself some cereal. Rachel walked out of her bedroom in only a large t-shirt. She slammed the door of her bedroom at the sight if joey home on a friday night.

"Joey what are you doing home?" Rachel tugged at her t-shirt

"My date got sick. What were you doing in there?" Joey winked and shoved another spoonfull of Captain Crunch in his mouth.

"uhm..Sleeping. i was taking a nap. Uhm, Joey, Can i show you something in your room?" Rachels volume rose. She pushed Joey into his room and shut the door. She held it shut so he couldnt get out

"Rachel, what the hell are you doing!" Joey protested

"go go go" Rachel hissed at Chandler coming out of her bedroom with a bundle of clothes in his arms. He Rushed over to rachel and gave her a kiss on the lips. Chandler ran out of the apartment and into his own.  
Rachel let up on hte door and walked away. Joey stomped out of his room and glared at Rachel.

"What was that?" he walked back over to his bowl of ceral and shovled it into his mouth.

"Oh, well it was a test. What if someone,like a burglar, did that to you. You didnt react fast enough to stop them from taking everything...I'm very disapointed in you Joey." Rachel put her hands on her hips and walked back into her room

"What! i want another chance!" joey shouted

(FLASH BACK)  
Chandler suffled up the stairs to his appartment building with a bottle of wine in one hand and a movie in the other. When he reached his own apartment, he opened the door and stepped inside. Rachel turned her head with a smile.

"Hey chandler" she said in a cheerful voice. She turned back around and kept reading the article in her Cosmo magazine.

"hey. Monica here?" Chandler set down the bottle of wine and took off his jacket. He hung it up on the coat rack and walked over towards Rachel who was still trying to concentrate on her reading.

"what? sorry." Rachel looked up.

"Is monica here? We were going to have a movie night tonight"

"Oh. No she isnt. Shes at the Chef convention in jersey, remember?" Rachel licked her index finger and flipped the page.

"Oh ,god thats right.Well There goes a night filled with chick flicks and cheap booze." Chandler set down the dvd he was still holding on the coffee table and took a seat next to Rachel on the sofa. He twisted his wedding ring from left to right.

"Oh, i have a great idea!" Rachel exclaimed and set down her magazine. A startled chandler leaned away with widened eyes. "You and I could have a movie night. It could be like a bonding thing. You know? Me and you never do things together anymore!"

"We have we ever, Rach?" Chandler smirked

"Chandler, come on. It would be fun. We could Make popcorn, Talk about the others..."

Chandler cut her off "You do realise i'm not a 12 year old girl right?"

"Chandler!"

"ok fine, i guess we could have a movie night." Chandler sighed with a smile. Rachel clapped her hands and stood up.

"Ok, you put the movie in and i'll get the wine."

Chandler sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. He slammed the button on his clock to stop the constant beeping which was his alarm. He reached for his glasses and stood up, streching his arms and letting out a loud yawn. Chandler jumped out of his skin at the rustleing noise behind him. He jerked his head and gasped at the sight of rachel naked in his bed. The bed monica and himslef sleep in each night. Rachel tightend the grip on the blanket and gasped. She stood up, yanking the blanket to come with her but sadly she could barely cover her naked self. The blanket wouldnt come out. Chandler sized rachel up and down. Chandler looked down at himself and noticed he had no clothes on either. Rachel covered her mouth and started pacing the floor. She gathered up her clothes.

"Do you remember anything?" She Put her hand on her head.

"yeah..actually" Chandler pulled on his pants and sat at the end of his bed,laying his head in his hands. "and i'm not gonna lie rachel. It was...wow"

Rachel stoped pulling on her pants and walked infront of chandler. her chest was completely exposed to him. He couldnt help but look. He also couldnt help but want to do it all again.

"Chandler, do you know how wrong this is? I'm monica best friend, and i just slept with her husband" Rachel sat down next to chandler. She looked up at chander into his eyes. She leaned in. Chandler put his hands on rachels face and passinately kissed her. They both got up on their knees on the bed, taking off their pants and geting back in the covers. Chandler got on top of rachel and kissed her neck. She ran her fingers down his back, sending chills down his spine, giving him goose bumps. Rachel pushed chandler onto his back. She kissed her way down to his navel starting at his lips. She gripped onto his sides and went lower. Chandler moaned while running his fingers threw rachel's hair. Rachel shot up at the sound of someone in the other room walking around

"is that monica?" rachel whisperd into chandlers ear.

"anyone here?" phoebes voice reasured the both of them. Chandler got up and put pj's on. He kissed rachel on the lips.

"i'll distract phoebe onto the balcony. You'll know when where out there" Chandler slipped out of the room. He spoke loudly so rachel could hear. Rachel slid on her shirt and gathered up the rest of her clothes. She scuried out of the apartment.

(End OF Flashback)


	2. Chapter 2

**Prt 2, ((short.))**

Ross opened the door to the coffee house to find Phoebe and Rachel sitting on the couch together. Phoebes eyes where closed and she was meditating on the couch.

"What is she.." Ross began to say before rachel shushed him

"Shes doing prediction" Rachel turned her head back towards Phoebe. She opened her eyes and un-crossed her legs.

"ok..Well i know i'm going to get some tonight" Phoebe winked at Ross who steped back and sat in the chair

"Ya,Phoebe i dont think so, i have a..."Ross began to say again, but this time phoebe cut him off with a shriek

"AM I DONE YET?"

"...no" ross said cowardly and gave a frightened look towards rachel.

Phoebe cleared her throat "Rachel, you will..ah screw it" Phoebe reached down the table and piced up her smiley face mug and took a sip of the steaming drink.

"What? phoebe? Thanks alot ross" Rachel snapped at ross. His eyes went big and and he stood up

"Girls are mean!" ross whined and stomped out of the coffee house, Bumping into joey and chandler. Rachel gave chandler a sly smile and stood up,Grabbing her purse.

"well,its been 2 hours since my lunch break ahsbeen over. i should probably get back to work. By guys" Rachel scuried out of the coffee house. Joey looked down at his watch and jolted up.

"I have an audtion in 1 minute and 37 seconds" Joey rushed out of the coffee house as well.

"After i bought him that 'My First Watch' Set, hes been counting down to everything" Chandler sat down in the chair across from Phoebe. Phoebe gasped.

"My prediction came back! rachel your going ot have an affair...oh she left" Phoebe frowned

"yes.." Chandler raised his eyebrows.

"Oh My god! Shes sleeping with joey!" Phoebe claped her hands together "wow,i'm too good for you guys" Phoeobe smirked and sipped her coffee

Chandler began to freak out "well its gotta be with joey, becasue its joey. and i'm married. and..and yes. JOEY AND RACHEL ARE SLEEPING TOGETHER"

"Dont freak out chandler, she wouldnt want to sleep with you anyways"

"right.."Chandler leaned back in his chair with a smirk.


End file.
